De la Haine à l'Amour
by Kaitenho
Summary: Couple très étrange, fic hors du commun... Préparez vous à lire quelque chose de pas très normal. Voici une histoire qui raconte la haine entre deux maison mais aussi l'amour de deux jeune garcon de 16 ans. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

De la haine à l'amour… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire me direz-vous ? Eh bien, vous verrez !

Yo ! Voici Yume-Crystal avec une nouvelle fan fic, et oui ! Je suis pas bien de commencer autant de fics alors que j'en ai pas encore fini une seule… Mais bon, me voilà avec une nouveauté : De la Haine à l'Amour. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon début.

Prologue : Profonde Haine

_Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient. 6 ans qu'ils se détestaient. 6 ans de pure haine. Tous deux issus d'une famille de sang pur, certes, mais leurs deux familles étaient complètement différentes. La profonde haine qui hantait l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes habitait aussi l'esprit de leurs familles respectives. Il faut même dire qu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'un membre de la famille Weasley et qu'un autre de la famille Malfoy coopèrent ensemble lors d'un travail quelqu'onque. Il était plutôt probable qu'ils se lancent des insultes à la figure et passent même aux sorts les plus inimaginables. Bien sûr, Mr Weasley ne se battrait pas au point de lancer un des sorts impardonnables, mais Mr Malfoy pouvait très bien le faire. Bref, chacun se haïssait d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Mais personne ne savait que tout cela allait changer, que les deux plus jeunes hommes de ces deux familles allaient partager de la passion l'un pour l'autre, de l'amour pur. Cet amour pourrait en effet rapprocher les deux familles qui se détestaient tant. Et le combat contre Voldemort pourrait enfin commencer, avec cette fois-ci Draco aux côtés de Ron._

Bon ouais, je sais que c'est court. Mais c'est juste un avant goût pour voir si sa vous plait. Alors, vos opinions : petit bouton en bas à gauche !


	2. Du côté de Ron

_Yo! Revoilà Yume-Crystal avec le premier chapitre de sa fanfic "De la haine à l'amour"! Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles que j'ai fait attendre un peu trop. J'ai juste une précision pour la fic: ATTENTION SPOILERS T6! Maintenant, je ne vous ferai plus attendre une seconde de plus, voici le chapitre!_

**Chapitre 1 Du côté de Ron  
**

Tout avait commencé le premier jour de leur 7ième année. Harry avait refusé de se rendre à l'école cette fois. Il faut croire que c'était assez comprenable avec tout ce qui s'était produit l'année dernière. La mort de Dumbledore, notamment, resterait l'élément le plus marquant et triste pour tous. Cette nouvelle s'était sut très rapidement, et beaucoup de gens avaient perdu espoir de survivre au second règne de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le monde des sorcier, on finit par apprendre ce qui s'était passé, en partie. Alors, chacun trouvrait surprenant que Snape ait été le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Severus Snape. On doit dire qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été aprécié de la communauté magique, et non-magique. En fait, personne ne l'aimait guère, mais qui aurait cru qu'un professeur digne de ce nom pourrait tuer le seul homme que Vous-Savez-Qui ait jamais craint? Pour l'instant, les véritables intentions de Snape restent cachées, puisque ce n'est pas de lui que l'on parle dans cette histoire. Il s'agit de notre cher Ronald Weasley, ou plutôt Ron, comme tout le monde le surnomme.

Donc, le plus jeune homme de la famille Weasley se rendait seul sur la voie 9 3/4 ce matin-là. Mrs Weasley avait insisté pour que ses deux derniers enfants (Ron et Ginny) se rendent à Poudlard. Elle disait que c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu: continuer à faire fonctionner l'école, même en son absence. Cependant, Ginny, dans son air de jeune rebelle, avait catégoriquement refusé de s'y rendre sans Harry et avait finit par prendre son envol sur le Nimbus 2001 que ses frères jumeaux lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire.

Sans doute était-elle aux côtés de son bien-aimé à présent, pensa Ron lorsqu'il grimpa à bord du Poudlard Express.

Ron se sentait faible, alors qu'il saluait sa mère par la fenêtre(son père était débordé au travail). Il pensa qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire comme sa soeur, mais après mûre réflexion, il se dit que le choc aurait été trop grand pour sa pauvre mère. Il soupira en entendant le train se mettre en marche. Ron espérait qu'Hermione le reoingne rapidement dans le compartiment où il se trouvait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul.

Soudaint, on frappa discrètement à sa porte, et Neville entra en compagnie de Luna. Ron les salua d'un signe de tête et d'un bref sourire.

-Bonjour Ronald, lui dit sereinement Luna. Nous avons un message pour toi de la part d'Hermione. Le voici: " Dites à Ron qu'on aura besoin de moi durant tout le trajet dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, donc il me sera impossible d'aller le rejoindre. Je suis navrée."

Ron regarda Luna avec un petit sourire triste, puis répondit:

-Merci pour le message. Puis, voyant que les nouveaux venus restaient debout, il leur demanda: Pourquoi vous ne vous assoyez pas?

Ce fut Neville qui répondit, le rouge aux joues.

-En fait, on savait pas si tu préférais être seul ou pas, alors on était prêts à partir quand tu le souhaiterais...

Ron eut un sourire de gratitude.

-Merci, c'est gentil de vous soucier de moi. Allez, assoyez-vous! ajouta-t-il en tapotant la banquette.

Neville et Luna s'éxécutèrent, mais un silence s'installa dans le compartiment. Tous étaient mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral du jeune homme roux. Luna sortit donc son Quibbler et commença à le lire pour passer le temps. Ron remarqua qu'elle jetait parfois un regard sur lui, et d'autres fois sur Neville, comme pour inciter celui-ci à parler. C'est sûrement à force de trop de coups d'oeil de la part de Loony que Neville demanda brutalement:

-Ron, dis-nous clairement si tu veux qu'on en parle. Alors? Oui ou merde?

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux ronds et capta enfin ce que son ami voulait dire.

-Bon, t'as gagné, j'veux qu'on en parle!

Ron se mit alors à penser à ce qu'il allait leur dire. Cependant, son trop plein de pensées sortit de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son flot de paroles se déversa hors de sa gorge en même temps que des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Ron leur raconta sa rage, sa peine, sa peur, le passé, le futur, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter.

Tout se rapportait à cela: la rage de ne pouvoir rien faire, de se sentir impuissant face à tout. Sa peine d'être seul, loin de tout. Sa peur de rester seul à jamais. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec la mort de Dumbledore. Et surtout, son futur. Une seule question lui traversait la tête: qu'adviendrait-il de lui?

Ces mots, ces craintes que Ron n'avait jamais pu dire à personne venaient d'être contés à Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood. Mais ce que les trois élèves ne savaient pas, c'est que, pendant que Neville prenait Ron dans ses bras pour le réconforter, une paire d'yeux zoreillers à rallonge**(1)** pendaient le long de la fenêtre pour se rendre sur le toit du train...

_Fin du chapitre 1_

**(1)**Bon, alors les yeux zoreillers à rallonge sont une invention un peu comme les oreilles à rallonges(T5), incluant des yeux en plus!

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

Hey, j'me disais... Avant je trouvais que tous ceux qui faisaient des fanfics avec Ron Weasley comme personnage principal le décrivaient comme un être déprimé qui se tue, peu à peu. Je trouvais ça vraiment cruel, mais après avoir écrit cette fic, j'me dis que c'est vraiment trop facile de faire un Ron dépressif! Pourtant c'est un de mes personnages préférés! La vie est étrange parfois...

Bon, répondons à nous reviewz!

_**keath:**_ merci! et je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu!

_**Siashini:**_ merci pour tes encouragements! c'est super gentil!

_**Steph: **_merci, j'espere que le chapitre t'a plu!

**_Mme Digory Weasley:_** merci pour ta review! j'espere que tu as aimé mon chapitre!

**_Mama:_** merci de m'encourager! j'vais faire de mon mieux!

_**Lotis et Lola:**_ merci! c'est trop gentil! je fais du mieux que je peux!

_Bon, alors, s'il vous plait, que vous aimiez ou pas, laissez moi une p'tite review, oubliez pas... le bouton en bas à gauche!_


End file.
